Tearing Apart Gabi Braun
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: ***WARNING: EXTREMELY DISTURBING and GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS of VIOLENCE and TORTURE! I mean the "tearing apart" quite literally! Gabi Braun meets a horrible fate at the hands of Mindless Titans who have joined the Paradis assault against Marley and Liberio


Tearing Apart Gabi Braun

***WARNING: EXTREMELY DISTURBING and GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS of VIOLENCE and TORTURE! I mean the "tearing apart" quite literally!

Gabi Braun raced as fast as she could through the streets toward Liberio's military headquarters, ignoring Colt Grice's calls to slow down as he struggled with the severly-wounded Udo.

 _We have to get to the garrison- all our arms are there! The Paradis devils- they murdered Zophia! Almost killed Udo! I_ _'_ _ll- I_ _'_ _ll avenge them!_

BOOM. BOOM. The cobblestone street beneath her feet trembled at the sound of giant footsteps. Titans? And close by, by the sound of it!

Gabi peered up eagerly. Was it Pieck perhaps, to the rescue? Or her cousin Reiner? Maybe Zeke Yeager, the Beast Titan!

But as the lumbering, hairless giant came into view, Gabi knew something was very wrong. It moved slowly, but still managed to grab a young woman in its path. The woman screamed and writhed, but the monstrosity shoved her in its mouth and bit her in two with a spray of blood.

 _No- no- it can_ _'_ _t be- how_ -

Gabi struggled in shock at what she was seeing.

 _Mindless Titans? Just like the ones that swarmed Fort Slava!_

BOOM. BOOM. More footsteps resounded from all directions, and, as fear rose in her heart, Gabi wheeled to see three- no, four, five Titans storming through Liberio's streets, snatching at the screaming citizenry.

Gabi saw another group of soldiers in 3D manuveur gear swing past and knew them to be the Paradis invaders. She almost hoped they would help end the slaughter, but they ignored the Titans, instead converging on the square where Willy Tybur had been making his speech.

 _What am I thinking? They are all devils- of course they would sic Titans and try to murder us all!_ _I'_ _ll- make them pay!_

With renewed determination, she raced for the garrison again, needing to feel a weapon in her hand, even though a part of her feared her trusty gun would be little use against regenerating behemoths like these.

Just one block from the garrison, she found her path blocked by two fifteen-meter Titans. "Shit!" She screamed, barely dodging their grabs and sprinting for it.

She hadn't made more than a hundred meters before she froze in terror. Three more Titans were coming down separate streets.

 _No, no, it can_ _'_ _t be- I can_ _'_ _t die here-_

Gabi hadn't finished her thought before an enormous hand enveloped her upper body and yanked her off her feet. "Nooo! I don't want to die!" She screamed, thrashing about wildly. "Let me go!"

Out of sheer desperation, she managed to push the giant's thumb away slightly, as it hadn't established that firm of a grip yet, and slipped downward, freeing one of her arms. The giant was forced to stop lifting its arm as it tried to get a better grasp of the squirming girl.

Her temporary elation turned to horror as another Titan hand seized her right leg.

"No! No! Stop! Mercy, please! I'm sorry! AAAHHHWAHHH!" Gabi descended into shrieks of agony as the other Titan pulled. Her tibia ripped away from her right knee socket, as ligaments, tendons, muscle, then skin ripped away in a spray of blood.

Sobbing helplessly from utter, excruciating torture, Gabi now prayed for mercy and a quick death to end the suffering. She would get neither wish from the merciless Titans.

Gabi could do nothing but flail about painfully as a third hand seized her left leg, followed by a fourth hand clutching Gabi's right arm.

"WAGHHH! Please! Stop! I'll do anything! No more! Somebody help! It hurts! It hur- AGHHHH!" Gabi's back arched as she let out an uncontrollable scream as her right arm broke, her humerus bone snapping. Shattered bone stabbed out from her tearing flesh as skin and muscle gave way in unbelivable agony, and everything below her fracture was ripped away.

Gabi shrieked incessantly, writing in agony, spewing blood from severed arteries, but there was nothing she could do to ease the unimaginable pain. "GAHHHHHH! Make it stop! Make it stop! Mercy, I'll do anything! AGHHH!"

As Gabi's left leg tore away at the hip, the girl became increasingly incoherent, her mind continously onslaughted with waves of pain from the devastated nerves in her extremities.

The first Titan to grab her lifted the screaming, tortured girl to its mouth- and bit down on her abdomen.

Gabi felt one last cascade of agony as sharp teeth slashed through the skin of her abdomen, tore through her intestines, and snapped her spine. Then, mercifully, her conciousness finally faded to blood loss.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

From far away upon a rooftop, Eren watched coldly as the girl was bitten in half. He'd watched her with interest, out of all the Liberio residents, Marley soldiers and officials, and foreign dignitaries being brutally dismembered and devoured. During his time here, he'd learned that Gabi was Reiner's cousin, and a very zealous patriot of Marley. Her blood and her pro-Marleyan zealotry represented everything Eren despised, and Eren watched her horrible demise with cruel satisfaction.

Besides him, Jean and Armin were considerably less enthusiastic.

"So we've become the monsters," Jean muttered, covering part of his face with one hand. He had a hard time accepting that he was now fighting with, instead of against the monstrous Titans.

"It's... almost like Shiganshina all over again," Armin muttered, guilt coloring his voice. "Eren... didn't you live with these people? Haven't you just killed a bunch of your friends?"

"They're not my friends, you guys are. And the people of Marley and Liberio started this when they attacked Wall Maria," Eren asserted vengefully. "They brought this upon themselves. You said that 'those who cannot abandon anything cannot achieve anything', Armin. In order to defeat monsters, I am abandoning my humanity. Paradis will never be safe unless Marley and Liberio are destroyed. You and Mikasa will never be safe. Connie, Christa, Sasha, Hanji, Levi will never be safe. Those who have died will have died in vain. And we'll never be free to explore the world!"

"But aren't we repeating the mistakes the Marley made? That Reiner and Bertoldt m-"

"Did you forget about the sacrifices we made?" Eren interrupted his friend. "Those who died? Your parents, grandfather, my mom and dad, Thomas, Mina, Mylius, Nac, Gunther, Eld, Oluo, Petra, Mike, Hannes, Ymir, Marlowe, Erwin, and all the others? Are we going to let their sacrifice be for nothing? We have to end this!"

Mikasa landed nearby, having slaughtered the crew of another Marley defense battery. Her face was marked with distaste at the Titans' wanton slaughter of civilians, but she gulped hard, and forced a stoic expression. "Well, with Liberio wiped out, we won't have to worry about the Titan powers falling into the hands of Marleyan Eldians. It'll give us a major advantage when we destroy the rest of Marley."

"Well, there's still the Tybur family," Jean pointed out. "Not all of them are in Liberio today. And couldn't it just emerge in the hands of another country hostile to us? There are Eldian ghettos in other nations."

"There numbers are very few, these Tyburs and the Eldians in other nations," Eren declared. "The chance they would get the Warhammer, Cart, Armored, or Jaw Titan powers is incredibly small. Furthermore, if by some off-chance they do get one, we're more than ready to take them on!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Today in History:

Today is February 6, 2018.

Eighteen years ago on this day, February 6, 2000, during the Second Chechen War, invading Russian forces under the Putin regime brutally sacked the city of Grozny, Chechnya after a 43-day siege, and the government of the Chechen Republic of Ichkeria was forced into exile.

Though the Chechen soldiers fought valiantly for their homeland, they were brutally outnumbered, using as little as 3,000 soldiers to battle an invading army of 50,000 Russians and 2,000 Chechen collaborator militias. In addition, the Russians indiscriminately bombarded them with tank fire, rockets, artillery, airstrikes, ballistic missiles, even chemical weapons which the Chechens had no defense against, and inflicted thousands of civilian casualties (the full number was never recorded). Even the United Nations observed that the brutal Russian bombardment reduced Grozny into the "most destroyed" city on Earth.

The Chechens had heavily-fortified Grozny for resistance, with snipers, trenches, antitank ditches, bunkers, minefields, boarded-up buildings, and escape routes. They also used the sewer system to move freely, and attack where the Russians least-expected.

But Grozny's civilian population of 50,000, many elderly, children, poor, and sick suffered heavily, many trapped in the basements, dying of bomb injuries, hypothermia, hunger, infections. There were many massacres by Russian forces, such as the shooting of 300 people who tried escaping the city near the village of Goryachevodsk and dumped in a mass grave, 40 Chechen civilians who were shot by Russian police when they tried to flee through a supposed "safe corridor", and the Novye Aldi massacre, when Russian OMON paramilitaries summarily shot 80 civilians (including raping six women) and looted their property. The Russian regime declared their intentions for genocide, that, "Persons [...] in the city will be considered terrorists and bandits and will be destroyed by artillery and aviation. There will be no negotiations." Luckily, the United States and United Kingdom saw the similarities between the Russian genocide in Chechnya and the Serbian genocides in Bosnia and Kosovo, and threatened intervention, which forced the Russians to back down.

However, Grozny still fell, and Chechnya lost its independence. About 1,000 brave Chechen fighters remained in Grozny despite being outmatched, and continued striking the occupying Russian invaders. The rest of the Chechen Army fled into the mountains, continuing their heroic resistance against the Russian Goliath.

Unfortunately, due to desperation, disillusionment, and misguided vengeance, some of the Chechen resistance would eventually be seduced by jihadist propaganda and join the heinous Sunni Islamist terrorist group, the Caucasus Emirate. The Caucasus Emirate later became the main ISIL affiliate in the Caucasus region.

Thus the Russian invasion of Chechnya in 1999 was a major, direct contributer to the rise of terrorism, and Chechen Caucasus Emirate fighters would spread later carry out brutal terrorist attacks in Georgia, Iraq, Syria, Afghanistan, and other countries.


End file.
